personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty/Summary
Episode 414: Guilty Chelsea Square Restaurant Reese asks if Finch has heard from Root and if he has had any leads on Shaw. Finch responds negative. The two discuss POIs they missed while the team was focused on Samaritan’s attacks. Most POIs were either killed or imprisoned except for three who are missing. Reese is checking to see if the three POIs are connected or dead. Finch is unable to assist as Prof. Whistler has been called to jury duty. Reese assures Finch he and Fusco can handle new numbers. Finch suggests leaving Fusco out to prevent further losses.Reese agrees. Courthouse Potential jurors are in a waiting area. Lana Trainor is upbraiding someone name Terrence on her phone. Tim Rollins is dribbling a tennis ball. Emma Blake sits near Finch and observes him grading exams. She comments on his work sharing that she was a teacher for 41 years until she was “retired” for budget reasons. Finch is puzzled when he is unable to get himself dismissed after hacking into the jury pool list. A clerk calls out twelve names, including Finch and Emma and they begin filing into the courtroom. The potential jurors undergo voir dire. Some try to get excused. Finch claims he believes everyone is under surveillance by a supercomputer that is taking over the world. The judge sends him to the gallery. As the judge dismisses Finch and the other rejected jurors, a juror’s cell phone rings. The judge scolds him for getting the call. Despite claiming that he had turned off his phone, the judge dismisses him and calls Finch to take his place. Finch joins the other jurors on the bench. Counseling session Iris chastises Reese for letting so much time pass since their last session. She states the Captain told her he took unpaid leave. Reese tells her he had a death in the family, referring to the loss of Shaw. Iris asks if he wants to talk about it but he remains silent. She continues to tell him that she is signing off on him. His mandatory counseling sessions are complete. They both stand and at the same time that Reese reaches out to hug Iris, she extends her hand. After an awkward pause, Reese leaves. Station Fusco looks through the three missing POIs files sitting on Reese’s desk. As Reese approaches, he asks about them. Reese brushes him off when Fusco inquires if the files are connected to their other activities. Reese takes the files away. He is about to speak to a seated man when the station pay phone rings. The Machine gives him a new number. Courthouse The prosecutor is making opening remarks in the case of People vs. Chad Bryson, who is accused of murdering his wife, Caroline Mills, CEO of Infinince. Her company is about to release a new wireless tech system that will earn her company billions. Reese calls Finch to tell him the new number is his fellow juror, Emma Blake. The next morning, Finch tells Reese he couldn’t find anything in Emma’s digital footprint that she didn’t already tell him. He did find that she has prescriptions for anti-depressants and was seeing a psychiatrist. Reese is at Emma’s house. Finch concludes that the trial is probably what brought her to the Machine’s attention. Reese finds a stack of clippings about the trial. They run through possibilities but are unable to determine if she is a perpetrator or victim. Subway Reese is at Finch’s desk looking up information on Emma. Fusco calls and tells him he is following up on the three missing POIs. Fusco found out one of the three was connected to Elias. Reese moves some files on Finch’s desk and sees five passports Finch had made for Sameen. He tells Fusco to stay out of it as he becomes overwhelmed with a sense a loss. Reese goes to see Iris at her office. He asks if he could see her to talk. Iris agrees to meet for regular sessions but she tells him she’s going to ask him tough questions such as who he really is. Having grown up in a family of cops, she can tell he’s not a cop. They make an appointment to meet tomorrow at 9. Philip Ward, senior VP of operations, is on the stand giving testimony. Ward testifies that Caroline told him she was considering divorce two weeks before she died. The defense attorney presents a personnel report signed by Ward stating the company was losing employees due to an increase in stress-related illnesses such as migraines, ulcers, and mental health problems. The judge recesses for lunch. Reese calls Finch and tells him that if Emma Blake’s intent was to kill Chad Bryson, she has no weapon with which to do it. As they converse, Finch observes Emma taking out a second phone. They realize Emma is not working alone. Emma receives texts indicating she is being coerced by someone. As she refuses, Fiona, another juror, goes into anaphylactic shock. She has an egg allergy and her sandwich had mayo in it. Emma and the other jurors look on in horror as Tim tries to find an epi pen in her bag. As Fiona is taken away by EMS, Finch and Reese discuss why someone would want to fix the trial. They conclude that Chad Bryson is the one who wants to ensure a non-guilty outcome and that Emma and any other juror who doesn’t go along will be in danger. As Reese continues to observe the jurors filing back into the courtroom, Zoe Morgan approaches. They observe Lana Trainor and an elderly man following the other jurors into the courtroom. Zoe asks Reese which way the man would vote. He thinks the elderly man is cranky and will vote the opposite of Lana. Then she points out that the elderly man has accepted Lana as his alpha. He will actually vote whatever she votes. Reese and Zoe are at the safe house watching news reports of the trial. Finch enters and talks with Reese on the side about not involving other people in their work. Reese said Zoe insisted on helping. Zoe and Reese help prepare Finch for jury deliberations assuming the jurors will give a not guilty verdict. Finch argues strongly using evidence that point to Chad’s guilt. They finish and Finch leaves. Zoe tells Reese she can tell he is interested in someone. She points out that she and Reese don’t form close relationships because they can’t open up to others. The next morning, Reese is having another session with Iris. She waits for him to start the conversation. Reese asks about her family. Iris shares that she went through the academy and graduated but that she chose counseling rather than police work. They talk about their fathers. Reese tells her his father passed away when he was young. She moves the conversation to losing people and how John doesn’t talk much about his losses. Silence is how he protects himself when he loses people in his life. Court After the prosecutor presents closing arguments, the jury recesses for deliberations. Emma volunteers to be the foreman. Each juror waits for someone to start talking. Urged by Reese and Zoe, Finch starts by stating Chad Bryson is guilty. To his surprise, Emma agrees with him. The team realizes they got it wrong. Zoe and Reese tell Finch to stall while they try to find the real killer. Emma calls for a vote. Everyone votes guilty except Finch who suggests going through the evidence again. By the end of the day, two other jurors have joined Finch. Emma tries to get Finch to change his vote. The jurors decide to take a break. Finch asks Reese have they found anything yet. Reese sends him a technical document on the 5K system. Finch realizes the system operates at such a high wattage which would cause nausea, migraines, ulcers, and cancer. Infinince employees were already exhibiting symptoms because the prototype tower was installed on site. Reese reads one of Caroline’s emails which indicated that she was trying to stop the release of 5K. Someone killed Caroline and framed Chad. The team thinks the new CEO, Dean Reston, had the best motive. As they discuss the case, a leaked video of Chad Bryson arguing with his wife appears on the news. Now the judge will have to sequester the jury to prevent influence. Jurors have no access to cell phones, laptops, TV, or room phones at the hotel. Emma lies down and finds a paper with pictures of each juror under her pillow. Harold’s picture is circled in red and marked, “End this or his blood will be on your head.” While examining the room’s thermostat for an internet connection, Finch notices a red light on the wall. Alarmed, he ducks down behind a chair thinking he is in the sights of a marksman. The red light blinks dots and dashes—Morse code. Reese sees Emma on her balcony getting ready to climb over the rail. He alerts Finch who is able to convince Emma not to jump. He tells her that his friends will help her. Zoe tells Reese she tracked funds moved from the company’s slush fund to rent an empty floor in a building across from the courthouse. She gives Reese the address. Emma tells Finch that the night before she was to report for jury duty she received a package of news clippings and a cell phone. The note inside threatened to harm others if she did not comply. Emma decided to follow the instructions to protect others. Reese breaks into an office. No one is there. Reese figures out the killer is among the jurors. Finch hears a noise outside Emma’s room. The killer is Tim. Tim tries to stab Finch but Reese slams him against the wall, the two men fight. Tim crashes through the glass door to the balcony and almost falls to his death. Reese grabs his hand. The next morning, the prosecutor drops all charges against Chad Bryson and the jury is dismissed. As Philip Ward tries to arrange a flight to Beijing, Zoe interrupts and lays out facts that point to his involvement in Caroline’s death. Fusco comes up behind Ward and places him under arrest. Zoe tells Reese not to be a stranger. Fusco clears the air with Reese. He tells Reese he’s aware of his and Finch’s concern for him, especially after Sameen. He tells Reese his involvement with the team is a choice he made a long time ago. Outside the courthouse, Emma tells Finch that she will go back to teaching. Reese is at another session with Iris. He tells her he’s avoided getting close to anyone for a long time. Iris points out humans need love and he can’t always avoid it. He decides it’s time to acquire new habits. At Chelsea Square Restaurant, Finch and Reese review their missing three POIs. All three were connected to Elias and were probably dispatched by Dominic and The Brotherhood. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries